The Adventures of Lightning James
by XBlitzxBladeX
Summary: A stupendous adventure with James and his pals. His multi-dimensional tale of righteousness. Filled with danger, close shaves, slow-mo bullet dodging, friendship, and pie.
1. Chapter 1- We love the beach!

** Josh: So there I was, a normal day of division.**

**James: What does that have to do with the story?**

**Josh: Nothing. Its just a great beginning.**

**James: But, it would be better with Morgan Freeman.**

**Josh: YESSS! Anywho, on with the show.**

(For the record, the series I am making is a cross-over of my imagination to the category listed. This isn't necessarily going to be Assassins Creed the entire time. I just needed a starter category)

**Josh:** So, to begin a tale of epic proportion. You must start it with a boring location. And this tale happens to start at school. All was well. It was lunch, my friends and I were having a normal conversation about pie. Then, some soul sucking black hole appeared in the lunch room. Normal when your at school. But what happened next was quite shocking. In a low, moan-like tone. SUMMONING! And the next thing we knew, my friends James, Moira, Chris and Naven were hurdled into the black hole. Now, your up to speed.

**James:** The pain of impact, dirt in my mouth, and grass in my hair. It wasn't a fun landing. Anyway I get up and look around. Chris had mud in his hair. Made it even more brown. He started to get up. So I kept surveying my surroundings. Naven was up in a fuss. "Dang it, now this mud has made me a 'dirty' blond." "Ha!" I courteously laughed. Then realizing nobody else laughed it was kind of awkward. "We appear to be on a shore line, and where is Josh?" Moira pondered. "I'm up here!" And sure enough, there was Josh. Up in a tree. Note to self, don't flail around in black holes. "Can you all here me?" "Who said that" We all said in unison. "In due time you shall all know. But first, know this. As I finish this explanation, you will all have sleeping abilities awakened inside of you. Through this journey you will learn to master them. Continuing on, weapons will be bound to you as your weapon partners. Now, you will need them for the road ahead of you. It will be filled with danger, and friends... and food." "YES!" Yelled Josh "Moving on, these will be trials to help you face the man threatening the very fabric of the universe. And you five are the chosen guardians from a divine power. Now go, I can telepathically speak to whenever necessary. So journey fourth." Then, the mans voice stopped. "Wait, that was the voice from the black hole!" Chris exclaimed. I face-palmed.

_**Elsewhere:**_

**Mystery girl: "**Do you really think they can stop him."

**Black hole voice: "**Of course. In fact, I believe this is your que."

**Mystery girl:"** On it!"

_**Back to the beach:**_

**Moira:** Something started burning in my stomach. Then, I felt as though some strange energy exploding out of me. After a few seconds it stopped. "What the heck was that!" Josh yelled. "I don't know, but I feel great!" Naven screamed. "I agree, I feel rather splendid." Chris said calmly. All of a sudden, small balls of light appeared into our hands and started to take a form. Mine were twin revolvers. Chris got a T shaped blade with blades as the out-stretched parts. Naven got a big axe that could become a broadsword. James got a normal beam like sword. And Josh got a dagger, with some weird dark aura emanating from it. "Well, we know what to do, but not how to do it." I explained. Then a voice came from the trees. A girl like voice. "Who's there?"

**Hope you enjoyed it. This is my first story, most likely of many more. It was kind of short but**

**others will probably be a paragraph or two longer**

**Anywho, bless your face. If you sneezed while reading this story, bless you. **

**Well, I'm out. **

**PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2- A hot girl emerges, GREAT!

**Josh: Wanna know my proficiency level with dagger?**

**James: What?**

**Josh: OVER 9000!**

**Naven: Ugghh, what are we gonna do with you?**

**Josh: Whoa, when did you get there?**

**Naven: Just now, the others are on their way.**

**Josh: Cool, now we begin THE STORY!**

(For the record, the series I am making is a cross-over of my imagination to the category listed. This isn't necessarily going to be Assassins Creed the entire time. I just needed a starter category)

**Josh: **As we were enjoying our new-found abilities, a girl approached us from the bushes. She was blond, wearing overalls, and a red and white checkered shirt. Really hot. "Who are y'all" She said. I hopped down from the tree. "Hello, I'm Josh Chuck Norris Morgan Freeman Batman Superman Cruise" "Wow, that's a really long name." She exclaimed in amusement. I got this one in the bag. Then, James jumps in. "Hi, the names James Connor Ezio Altiar Peter Griffin Dante Le Paradox." "Wow, those are very big names. You guys must come from rich families." She said still in amazement. "Oh definitely." We both said in unison. Then I realized something. "Wait hey, we agreed no Assassin's Creed or DMC." "Well you took Morgan Freeman. And I called him." Dang, he put up a good argument. "You two are hopeless" Naven sighed. "He started it." We both said... in unison... again. "We have got to stop doing that." We say... in unison... for the third freakin' time. "I agree." James said. "So do I" I said in agreement. The girl had a curious look on here face. "Y'all aren't from around here are you?" "Not really..." "So y'all don't know about the Boston revolt?" "No not really." "Well, the Boston revolt is us citizens of Boston not going to the bakery. Also, Some British people shot some of us, but we are gonna call it a massacre to get people to rebel against Britain." "Smooth. Well, I'll join that." I say. "I don't see what's so good about her." Naven said in confusion. "You're a girl, you belong in the kitchen, making me a sandwich, you don't get an opinion," Chris added. Me and James both laughed. "Well, you better learn to make them sandwiches because you're about to become a girl." Chris turned pale as a ghost. "Anywho you guys wanna come to my house? I'm sure your folks won't mind." In my mind, Jackpot! "Sure." I looked at James. I knew he was thinking the same thing, and so in an instant we knew. A challenge to get the girl. Challenge accepted.

**Naven: **I don't see what the big deal is with this girl. She only has like, a C cup, and yet the guys are falling head-over-heals for her. So we are walking to her house and getting weird looks from everybody. I realize we still have these huge weapons out and suggest we put them away. Then, I get thinking. Why isn't this girl even noticing the giant weapons in our hands? I started to get very suspicious. "Guys, be on your toes." " I am. Well, more of feet than toes, but you get my point." James argued sarcastically. I gave him a look that said "it's as if you want to be slapped". He shut up. "Anyway, we are here. I will go on in to tell mah folks." She was walking in when Josh piped up. "Oh and what's your name.. and she's gone." We let ourselves in to an empty house. "I find this place to be oddly furnished," Chris stated. Josh and I let out a loud sigh. "Uhh, Chris, this means she doesn't live here and its probably..." "A TRAP!" "Yes Josh, a trap." And at that moment, 5 strange, black-armored people came down from the ceiling. "Well guys, time to test our skills!" Moira shouted. For a moment, nothing. Then one ninja attacked Moira. However, she completely quick-shot the ninja, but instead of a bullet some strange blue aura, kind of like Josh's dagger, in the shape of a sphere sped out of the barrel. Suddenly, the spot where the ninja was shot started to freeze over. Then he collapsed. Then, one attacked Chris. He simply swung his blade and slashed the ninja. When he hit the ground, he was paralyzed. Then, one came at Josh and I. "Hey Josh, THROWBACK!" " Got it!" So, I ducked below Josh's blade and as I swing for my own attack, I throw back my over-sized axe and it smashes the ninja into the wall. To coincide our attacks, Josh threw his dagger through the ninja. Surprisingly, no blood. Finally, the last one jumped at James. He simply held out his beam sword, stabbed the ninja, and watched as he slid down the length of it. Then, all the ninja magically faded into a black mist. And of course, Josh is the one to say... "Awesome."

**James: **"What was that move back there guys?" "What? You mean Throwback?" " Oh, that's something me and Naven thought of one day in class. We were really bored so we both said 'Hey if we are ever being attacked by ninjas make sure we are back-to-back. That way, one of us will yell Throwback, and we will throw our weapons behind us." "Nice you two." Moira added. "That's a little too specific." I said. "Now where is that girl?", I ventured. "She may be hot, but she is definitely trouble." "Yea, they survived it," said a voice whose location was unknown. Suddenly, the girl drops down from the ceiling. "Hey, who the helping hand do you think you are?" I demanded. "It is all right, young James." "Hey, it's Mr. Black Hole Voice." "Correct Chris." "Hey, we need to give you a name. I'm sick of referring to you as Black Hole Voice." "Okay Josh, how about... Steve." "Okay... Steve, what do you mean its all right." " I mean to introduce you to my daughter, Rose." Me and Josh look at each other. We both knew we were thinking the same thing. AWWW COME OOONNN! "Hi, everybody." She said. "Anyway, that was simply a test of your current skill. Now, I must start your training to master your own abilities, and lesson one, dual link." "Dual link?" Chris asked. "Yes, dual link, you must all 'buddy up' with one of your teammates and you will be obtaining each others abilities, and one of you will be dual linking with Rose." "I call it!" Me and James both said. "I'll do it." Moira said. "I think I'll pick Moira." We were depressed. "Well, then I'll pick Josh.." "And I'll pick James.." We both sighed. " I guess that leaves me and Naven." Chris sighed. "Ok.." "Do we even know our powers?" I asked. "I appear to have ice-like powers." Moira explained. "I can paralyze." Chris said proudly. "I don't really know mine." Naven said. " You can make needles appear from thin air." "How would you know that Steve" "I know all your powers. Josh has shadow powers, and James has lightning." "SWEET!" Me and Josh both say. "Now to begin, extend your arm and connect your fist with your partner's. Then, when I say go. All of you say Link." So, we all did as we were told. "Okay, ready... GO!" "LINK!" At first nothing, but then. BOOOM! A massive clash of many powers. Next, nothing. "Now we begin the training of the shadow assassin, Josh."

**AANNDD POW!**

**Ending**

**That is how you end a story.**

**With bacon.**

**So remember.**

**Bacon**

**Must **

**Be **

**ENJOYED!**


	3. Chapter 3- Training and Date, I'll excel

**Josh: Man, when are the snacks getting here?**

**Moira: Chris is bringing them.**

**Josh: Do you guys ever knock?**

**Moira: Nah. Plus the door is open.**

**James:** **Why**** does he have to be last to get here?**

**Naven: Probably because he has to stop by the grocery store to get all of your bacon.**

**Josh: Why didn't he go yesterday?**

**Naven: This is Chris we're talking about.**

**Josh: Well then, he is missing the best chapter. Because its about ****me.**

** Anyway, EXCELSIOR!**

** Chris: **I find it strange that Josh gets to start, but oh well. "Wow, that's great. The shadow assassin. Okay, where do I start?" Josh said excitedly. "Allow Rose to lead the way." Steve added "Uhhh... alright then." Josh said awkwardly. "What? No excitement? No eagerness? What's wrong? I'm the Guy in your Head's daughter and now you won't try to flirt Mr. Chuck Norris Morgan Freeman Superman Batman Cruise?" She taunted Josh. "Actually, its Batman then Superman." Josh said quietly. "Pfft, whatever. Well, follow me." She stated. And so they left out the back door. "Well, what do we do now?" I questioned. "That's the good part Chris. You get to observe." The next thing I know, the ground started to dissolve into shining dust, and under that was a strange black area with green, grid-like lines that looked like something out of Tron. "Whoooaaa, trippy bro." Moira stated. "I know right!" Naven exclaimed. "So we get to watch what Josh does?" Chris questioned. "Uhhh... yea." Steve said with annoyment. "Well, lets hope he doesn't crash-and-burn." James said sarcastically. "I don't know, that wouldn't be the Josh we know." Moira disagreed. "Well, he isn't the best with the ladies." Naven argued. "Well, at least its not like that one time with Chris where..." "Okay that's enough Moira. I think something is happening. Look!" I quickly said. Moira started to say "Hey, did you just interru..."

**Josh: **This was kind of awkward, but is am gonna stick it out. I smoothed my hair back my with my hand. Luckily Rose didn't see since she was walking in front. "Sooo... are you very experienced in combat?." I asked. " Kinda, just a bit more trained than you." She replies. "Cool, cool." I added. There was a stilled silence. This was agonizingly painful. "Ok, we are here. This way." She was heading up some stairs on a red brick house. I don't get why she didn't say here when we were actually there. Anyway I got up the stairs to the roof and she was waiting for me with some black baton. "Okay, time for a little practice." She said. "Okay, what's the first task." I replied. "Get over here." She demanded. "Alright." I replied. When I got over there she pointed to a man in a white t-shirt. It was kinda dirty. He was wearing brown pants. "See that man? Around here he is what is know as a Templar. He is a bad man." She stated "Wait, a Templar. Like from Assassin's Creed?" I asked. "Yes Josh, that kind of Templar." She said as if she were talking to a three-year old. "SWEET!" I yelled. The people on the ground looked up at us, but we moved before they could see us. "Okay first, SHUT UP!" She yelled. "HEY! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Some man yelled at us. Then, the funny thing was. She threw a throwing knife at him and it pierced his head. I couldn't help but laugh. Then he fell with a thud. Another funny thing, when he hit the ground his arms flailed around randomly. "Hahaha!" I laughed "That is one of my favorite parts in Assassins Creed." I said. "Ugghh, why did I have to get stuck with you first." she complained. "Jeez, someone's on their monthly." I said quietly, but sure enough she heard it. "WHAT THE *BLEEP* DID YOU JUST SAY!" Crap, I don't know how to deal with this situation. "Uhhh... no... no I didn't." Man, she is REALLY on her monthly. "Good!" she replied. "Now, being an assassin, you must be trained with **silence**. Something you should really start learning." She said with annoyment. "Well, you should learn to make sandwiches. Sooo... yea. Take that." I said proudly. She sighed. "Well guess what, its time for some assassin training." She said. Sweet. "Okay, what's task one?" I asked. "We need to get you a new look." She said. "What!?" I yelled in confusion. "Yea, first you must be able to blend in." She said. "So we're going shopping!?" I yelled. "I know! Isn't it great?" She asked. "No." I said. "Well lets go. Time for you to learn to teleport." She said. "See, now that's something I can get into." I said with excitement. "Okay. First, focus. think of your surroundings like a grid. Focus on a location and you shall teleport." She explained. So, I got an idea. "Hey Rose." I called. "Hm?" She replied. "Your dumb and fat!" I taunted. She was furious. She was coming at me bro. Really fast too. So I focused really hard on the nearest bakery. Then, I felt my body being disassembled into black squares as if digital and reassembled in the same manner. Suddenly, I had a piece of bread in my hand, and then before I could look at the place. I focused extremely hard to the location right behind Rose. The same thing happened and sure enough, I was there. I took a bite of the bread. "Eeehh," I smacked my lips obnoxiously "what's up doc?" I said in my best Bugs Bunny impression. She laughed. Then, I laughed. While I was laughing, she punched me right in the face. "Ouch, you know? I find that very offensive madam." I said in a British accent. "Well, that's what you get for calling me fat." she taunted. "Whatever. Are we going shopping? I want to get this over with ASAP." I said grouchily.

**2 hours later-**

**Josh: **After two agonizing hours of some girl looking at me in different outfits. It was finally over. I ended up wearing some brown pants. A black-and-white checkered shirt with a cowboy like brown vest on top. With a bandit bandana around my neck. I was looking like a boss. "Man, I am looking like a boss." I said proudly. "I must say, your lookin' kinda smexy." She added. As I said before. In the bag. For a second there, we just stood there. It kinda felt like something in me was saying 'Dude, she likes you. SEAL THE DEAL' Yet I couldn't bring myself to it. Something tells me I'm going to regret that decision. Boy I hope I'm wrong. I cleared my throat. "Well, we should keep going, ya know. Wouldn't want to keep the others waiting." I said. "Yea.. okay." Rose said. However, I couldn't help but detect a hint of disappointment in her voice. Definitely a bad call. "Okay, what's task two?" I asked. "Well, up next is silence. Part of being an assassin is silence, dissolve in the darkness and move through shadows. Another assassin's trait is critical focus, analyze the target in order to figure out what he/she will do next. Finally, an assassin's speed is key, take out the target quietly before anybody notices the deed was done." Jeez, talk about a long explanation. "Okay, so where to?" I asked. "It will be faster if you just teleport us there. So, put your hand on my shoulder and take us back to the first roof we were at." She said. I felt a little nervous putting my hand on her shoulder. I was also partially enjoying myself. "Okay..." I said nervously. So I teleported us back to the roof. See those British soldiers? Well its time for you to take them out." She instructed. "Alright." I said excitedly. As the guards were right where I wanted them. Rose stopped me for a second. "Hey before you do this.." All of a sudden she started to make a face as if she was concentrating very hard. Them, the next thing I know. I have two totally amazing daggers. "Whoa, how did you.." I started "My ability is to make things I've seen before and duplicate them." She stated proudly. "Nice." I said. "Thanks, but it won't last long. So go take out those guards." She pointed out. "Got it." I said. And so, when the guards went into a alley. I jumped down on two of them and stabbed them on the top of their head. Using my gravity as I fell to bring them to the ground. As they made a loud thud when they hit the ground and the guards started to turn around I teleported on the roof. Then, once they were fully turned around. I teleported back down and stabbed them in the side of the head. While bashing their heads together and pulling my daggers out of them. It was a bloody mess, but I just ignored cleaning it up or hiding the bodies. "Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" She nagged. "Uhhhh.." I replied. "As an assassin you must leave no trace of your presence or appearance." I sighed. Then, I teleported down there and grabbed one dead body at a time and brought them to the roof. "Uggh, I hate picking up people I've beaten down." I complained "Well, here comes the best part. Now comes assassin decoy training." She said. Sweet! This will be easy." I said.

**1 hour later-**

**Josh:** "This isn't easy at all." I tried really hard and felt a strange energy release. "Nice, only 'half' way there." she said mockingly. I looked to my left and saw my pants and shoes dancing an Irish jig. "How can he do that, but I can't?" I complained. "Well, it seems to me that he is just 'halving' it." She said humorously. Then, she started busting out laughing and rolling around on the floor. I focused as hard as I could. I felt that strange energy again and the next thing I knew, I was surrounded by me. "Whoa, a little too much focus." She said with surprise. I relaxed a little bit and all of them disappeared. "Got it under control?" she asked. I made five appear. "Just about." I replied. When I watched my decoy fade away it looked just like how I teleported. "Then time for combat training. Teleport us to a British fort." she instructed. "Alright!" I said enthusiastically. So, I teleported us to a fort. It was like a small box. Except to our left was stairs to the next level. Ahead of us was the reserve house filled with stuff I can blow up. "Hey, get out of here now!" one British soldier demanded. I looked at Rose and she looked at me. Then, I teleported behind the soldier and stabbed him in the head. Then, I yanked him down to the ground. "Witches!" A soldier yelled. I looked over at Rose, who duplicated herself, and that was the last of her I saw before we were both swarmed with British soldiers. I decided to do the same. I copied myself and started having us both teleport behind guards and killing them. We got down from twenty to about five. I looked over at Rose and saw she too had five soldiers attacking her. Three grunts, one axe man, and one captain. I noticed she looked exhausted. That's when things went wrong. I saw a red warning sign above the captain, and a yellow one above the axe man. She tried to punch the captain but he quickly countered by grabbing her hand and punching her in the face. Then, as she was dazed, the axe man swung is axe and it slashed her right across the face. Blood flew as she fell to the ground. I yelled "ROOOOOSSSSEEE!"

**Fade to Black-**

**Fade Back to Fort- (for dramatic effect)**

**Josh- **My mind was in a panic. Two soldiers were about to attack me but I felt an energy release I hadn't felt before. I focused on simply teleporting and slashing. I had done that to every soldier around me. It had felt like I had done it in an instant, and when I looked at the soldier, some strange red line, like lightning, was running through them. However, they were still standing. So I tightened my fist, and as I did that. The red line started getting shorter. All the while, the crimson electricity was moving throughout the soldiers and made them fall to the ground and start shaking like they were having a seizure. I realize I was using James's lightning. When they were all on the ground I did the same to the three grunts by Rose. Then, I teleported to the captain and stabbed him right in his sensitive place. Then, I pulled it out and spartan kicked him down. I decided to exert some power when the axe man tried to swing at me. I blocked but he didn't even get close to my dagger. His swing was slowed down by the immense energy being let out. So I grabbed his axe out of his hand. While his hand was still stuck in the energy I cut it off. He started screaming in agony when I used my new lightning technique. Except instead of once, I did it so many times I lost count. I started slashing with my dagger randomly. All while teleporting around the soldier. To end it I teleported up real high, and fell to the ground. Slashing down the man in the process. After I had calmed down a bit, I looked at the soldier. All I saw was a million spike like red lines sticking out of him and one coming straight down on him. I activated them and watched as he was stabbed and thrown around until finally the last one struck him down. However, instead of falling to the ground the man vanished into a red mist. I realized I had slashed him so many times he basically vaporize. I turn to Rose to help her up. When she looks at me I see she doesn't even have a cut on her head. "I see you've activated your dual link." She said happily. She pulls a mirror from her pocket and I see myself. My eyes had gone pitch black. I was emanating an aura like my dagger, and to top it off, red lightning kept appearing around me. Awesome. "Sweet. I mean, hey didn't you get cut in the face with an axe?" I asked. "Aren't you forgetting we are in another dimension where the heroes regenerate." She replied. "Oh yeeeaaa." I said. " Well, is there anything else on the list of thing to do?" I questioned. "Nope, now we just wait until midnight. Then we will be immediately teleported back." She replied. "Well, what now?" I asked.

**Timesition- 11:30 p.m.**

**Josh: **After a long day of enjoying the sights, we found a white mansion with a black slanted roof. So I teleported us up there and we decided to just lay there looking at the sky. "What a great day." she said. Then, I figured this was my chance to seal the deal. So when she wasn't looking, I put a decoy in my place. Then, teleported to the nearest pickaxe. Next, teleported to the nearest waterfall and rinsed off the pickaxe. After that, I teleported to an iceberg and mined some ice. Then, I shaped them to look like ice balls. Afterwards, grabbing two cups from a tavern. Once done with that, I grabbed some grapes and squashed them, having the juice go into the ice. Finally teleporting back to my spot and getting rid of my decoy. When I got there she was rambling on about the moon and stuff. After she finished I relied with "Wonderful." Then she looked at me. I handed her the snow cone. 1777 style. She smiled and took it. "So that's where you were." she said. For a moment there was silence. "Sooooo, Rose. I have a question." I started "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." She said. "Wha, really?" I questioned. "Yea, your nice, cute, funny, can be a little annoying, but still caring. You got the right traits, and we are even on a date. So yes." In my mind, I jumped into the air doing a Mario pose and freeze-frame. I win the challenge of the girl. Josh 1, James 0.

**Timesiton- 12:00 a.m.**

**Josh: **When I got back I was happier than ever. I got a really hot girlfriend and we even went on a date. My friends all greeted me with a congrats except James. Then, Steve told me they have been monitoring me from the beginning. I let out a hardy guffaw and let them tell me all the comments they had. After a while, Steve piped up. "Well, I'm glad your enjoying yourself, and my daughter." I was a little embarrassed. He spoke again "But get some sleep, because tomorrow begins the training of the marksman. Moira."

* * *

**Blam!**

**That's some good reading.**

**So always remember**

**If there is a hot girl you like**

**Be prepared with**

**Bacon**


	4. Chapter 4-Training, More Like Vacation

**James: Is Chris here with the snacks yet?**

**Chris: Yea, I brought all the good stuff.**

**Josh: Finally! Just dump it all in the bowl.**

**Chris: (Dumps candy in bowl)**

**Josh: (Starts eating handfuls of candy)**

**Naven: Jeez Josh, did you even eat breakfast?**

**Josh: Nope. Which is why I had Chris bring twenty pounds of candy.**

**Moira: Well, what you'll enjoy most is this next chapter. Because its all about**

**me.**

**James: Uuuuhhgg. Does anybody have an Advil or something?**

**Josh: Sadly, no. Well, lets get this over with. ONWARD AND UPWARD!**

**Naven: **After Steve's little talk the grid started to turn into an about 6 foot wide hallway. With 6 rooms spread out symmetrically. "Go to a room of your choice as you will be waking at 0900." Steve advised. So, that's what we did. "I got the white room!" James yelled. "So did I!" Chris yelled "Hey, why are all the rooms white?" Moira asked. "Very simple, you say the name of a color and it will appear on the wall." Steve replied. I knew James was going to start testing that. "NEON PURPLE ANCHOVIES!" James yelled. "Ooohh your good." he also said. I decided to tune him out and try it myself. "Hmmm... pink." and sure enough, the walls turned pink. I also tried raspberry, ocean blue, and neon sky orange. All of them worked... I think. After that I decided it was time to hit the sack. Then got some sleep.

**Moira: **Rose was the one to wake me up. I looked around for a clock and saw one in the wall. It said eight o' clock. "Figured you would want to head out early and grab something from your old dimension to eat." Rose explained. "Sounds good to me." I said. "We'll just make a quick stop at McDonald's." Rose said. I noticed she had a wrist watch on. She detached something from the watch then threw it on the ground in front of her, and the next thing I know I'm falling through the same hole we used to get here. So, as we fell I simply laid back. After a few minutes we arrived and we both fell onto an open bouncy house. I looked around and saw McDonald's over this white fence. So we climbed over it and went inside. "So what are you going to get?" Rose asked. "Probably just a hash-brown and a cinnamon roll." I replied. "And how will you be paying for that?" she questioned. "I kinda thought you were paying since you brought us here." I said a little worried. "I know, I'm just kidding. Bazinga." She joked. I let out a sigh of relief. "For a second there I thought you weren't paying for me." I said in relief. "Well, I'm kinda really rich. My dad runs a million dollar company. He has lots of cool toys, and I get an allowance of a million dollars a week. I have more money than I can spend." She explained. "Nice." I replied. "Anyway, I'll probably just get what your getting."

**Timesition- 9:00 a.m.**

**Moira: **After we got back, everybody was up and eating candy in Josh's room. "Ay, 'ere ave you guys 'een?" Chris said with his cheeks filled with candy. "Getting some real junk food." Rose replied. "Lucky." Josh said. "Well, let's go Moira, we have training." Rose said. Then Josh called her over and gave her something. She put it on her ear so I'm guessing it was an ear ring. I don't know where he would get one but I didn't care. The rooms shifted into the frontier, and then everybody except me and Rose vanished. "Well, lets roll up our sleeves and get to work." Rose said with a tinge of excitement in her voice. Then, I heard a faint voice, but couldn't make out who it was or what they were saying. "I don't care if you think I shouldn't quote it I'm going to anyway." Rose said. "Soooo... where exactly do I go?" I asked "We're heading to the beach." She instructed. "Okay." I replied. So we started walking down there. We walked through a bunch of brick neighborhoods. I stopped to look at this poster of a hooded man. It read..

* * *

_**WANTED- Dead or Alive**_

_**Hooded Man**_

_**(Picture of a man who's face is blackened from the hood)**_

_**Reward dead- 5,000 pounds**_

_**Reward alive- 7,000 pounds**_

* * *

**Moira: **It was interesting. Maybe I would track this man down and bring him in to get some marksman practice. So, after memorizing the look. I kept going, but I couldn't help but feel like being watched. So when we got to the beach I saw that someone had already set up some beer bottles on three stumps. "Ok, lets see your aim." Rose said. So, I quickly aimed and shot at all three. When my bullets hit the bottles they all burst into icy shards. Then, disintegrated into a black mist. "Nice." Rose said. "Oh and by the way, things you shoot won't disintegrate like that. I'm just conjuring up those bottles." She explained. "Okay." I said. I was a little disappointed. Then, the bottles re-appeared. Except this time, they were moving side-to-side. So, I used my same technique and broke all of them. "Now comes the real challenge. To master those two pistols, you must be able to identify where an opponent is based on sound. So, you will be blindfolded and have to shoot all of the bottles. Once you do that, we get to go shopping for clothes." She said. "Sweet." I replied. So I put the blindfold on. This is where my advantage kicks in. Normally I'm not the talkative type. In fact, I can hear better than anybody in the group. Then, analyze it to determine who, what and where it is. So, I heard bottles and started shooting. I was surrounded by thirty bottles. As I pinpointed their location I fired. Every time I shot I heard glass break. Eventually when I got down to the last one I started twirling my gun in my hand. Then, when the bottle got in perfect position I shot it. I knew the guys and Naven were totally impressed. It was fun showing off. "Wow, first try. Impressive. Well, time for a shopping spree." Rose said in amazement and excitement. "Yes!" I said excitedly. I took off the blind fold and started to head toward town.

**Clothes Store-**

**Moira: **After we got there I found a good outfit. Some blue jeans and a black button-up shirt. "I wonder if I can make ice spikes come out of my hand?" I questioned myself. "Try it." Rose replied. So I concentrated on making ice and sure enough my hand was replaced by an ice spike. "Awesome." I said. I shifted it back when some random stranger walks up behind me and says "Gimme all your money." I didn't panic. I simply used my new technique. I focused and some ice spikes came out of my back and stabbed the man. However, there was no blood. Which meant a fake from Rose. "You're welcome by the way." She said. "Wait, did I just tear my new shirt?" I asked. "No, the spikes simply phased through the cloth." She replied. "Awesome, so it can go through armor too?" I questioned. "Maybe." She replied. "So, what else am I being trained for?" I asked. "Turns out, nothing. I was expecting the whole bottle thing to take a lot longer. And you figured out the spikes on your own. So I guess now we just find something to pass the time." She said.

**Timesition- 5:00 p.m.**

**Moira: **After a long day of hunting, sight seeing, and eating, we arrived on the docks of Boston and just sat by the water. Until some scruffy old weirdo started yelling at me about how I took his kill with my witch craft. Coming from how they were saying it, they were going to come at me bro. I got up and readied my guns. I looked at Rose, or where Rose should have been. To see she was gone. Then, I figured she probably whipped these guys up for some more practice. So, I shot him. Apparently, she wasn't behind this one because the man bled and froze over dead. All of his one toothed pals got mad and cornered me with my back to the sea. It's times like this I take advantage of my analyzing abilities. I started speaking to myself "Judging from Josh's reaction time, emotion, abilities, and speed. I would say..." I closed my eyes for dramatic effect. Then, released my energy. Allowing my dual link to be activated. Then, I opened my eyes and when I did, all of the men started shaking with fear. I aimed to shoot them but felt a disturbance in the wind behind me and above me. I looked up to see a big, floating ice monster...that looked like me! It was made of complete ice and its eyes were dark blue. However, it only appeared from the waist up. And I saw its arms were outstretched like mine. "Sweeet." I say. Then, one of the men grows a pair... of cherries on his farm and throws them at me. I shoot them out of the air. Then, I notice my guns are different too. It's as if someone taped them together at the magazine and moved the trigger in the middle. Cool. I re-aimed and shot two bullets at once on each gun. Eventually I started to rapid fire and they started dropping like flies. Once there was only one left, I started twirling my guns. The man backed up but tripped over one of his pals. I epically said "I call this... QUADSHOT!" I put my two guns together and turned them sideways. Then fired, and my link demon (I'm calling it that) fired at the same time. By putting my guns together, two bullets combined with each other. Then, turning it sideways to parallel with my link demon's shots made the man get hit and have it look like four dots. Like on a six-sided die. He fell to the ground completely covered in ice. "Wow, nice job." Rose said. She was right beside me. "And ya look 'cool' too." She said humorously. Then, she pulled out a mirror and I saw myself. My eyes had turned the color of my demon. I had an icy aura around me. And finally the huge demon and my new guns. "Niice."I said while nodding my head in approval. Then, I decided to un-link, as not to get unnecessary attention. "How did people not just see the massacre that just happened?" I asked. "I put up a vision shield." she responded. I was about to question that when she said "Its a field of energy that is like a line of illusion. anyone behind it only sees a certain image." Okay. I nodded. Then, a hooded man starts walking toward us. Its the man from the poster. He had a white robe and his face was masked by his hood. He had brown boots and an arsenal of weapons with him. I readied myself for a fight. "Wait, I only mean to talk. Your skills in marksmanship are impressive. Where did you learn that?" He asked. "Boring school days, I could shoot spit balls at anyone and no one ever suspected me." I replied. "I know not of what that is but your skill is great. How would you like to join my order?" He asked "Uuuhh... sorry but I can't. Thank you for the offer though." I replied. "Alright then, I cannot force you of this choice. I bid you good luck and fare well." He said. Then, he walked off into a crowd and vanished. I was staring in amazement when Rose taps me on the shoulder and says "Message from Josh." She clicks something and a blue digital screen appears in thin air. "OH COME ON MOIRA! THAT WAS CONNOR! THE MAIN CHARACTER, AND YOU TURN DOWN AN INVITATION TO THE ORDER!" he yelled. "Yes." I say calmly. Then, Josh starts rambling on about if it were him in that situation. I got tired of it and turned off the screen.

**Timesition- 12:00**

**Moira: **The rest of the day consisted of going to a restaurant and drinking root beer and eating mutton. When we got back, everybody was praising me for my fancy shooting. Josh just said I was showing off, but I ignored him. I was having fun when Steve spoke up. "I'm glad you enjoyed your training, but again it is late and tomorrow we start the training of the serpent, Chris."

**Shablamo!**

**Ended like it started,**

**awesomely**

**speaking of which if you like this I am making a new**

**story that will later intertwine with this one**

**so be on the look out for **

**Hero's Ascension-**

**Leo's Tale**

**Peace**


	5. Chapter 5- Weapon Confusion, Death's Son

**Josh: (munching on candy)**

**Naven: Is all you do is eat?**

**Josh: Well, duh.**

**Moira: What would happen if we took away**

**the candy. **

**Chris: Then, it would have been pointless of me to have brought **

** the insta-bacon. Besides, this episode is about me. Sooooo.. ha.**

**Josh: Oh great, definetly going to take a nap on this one. Anyway,**

**TELEPATHY OF LITERACY!**

**James**: It was once again time for everybody to go to sleep. Eventually everybody calmed down enough for me to actually sleep.

**In James' Subconscious-**

**James**: There I was, completely surrounded by darkness. All I could do was wander aimlessly. Suddenly, when I was walking, my feet started sinking into darkness. I struggled, but to no avail. Once it got to my head it stopped. Then, a throne with golden stairs, a golden chair, and red cushions appeared in front of me. Also, a person in a black robe was sitting in the chair. I couldn't see a face because it was shrouded by the hood. "You think you will win? Never!" he said. The next thing I know some strange purple lines appeared in thin air. After a minute it was done and I saw what looked like an eye, with lines like blood coming down from where the bottom of the eye lines ended. Now, the eye was amplifying. It was growing bigger and bigger. Finally blasting a wave of energy at me and I woke up.

**Back at rooms**

**Timesition- ****9:00**

**Chris: **I woke up like I always did, hungry. So I got up and went to the wall. "Hmmm, I want… bacon, Coke, candy, and steak." Then, a part of the wall lifted up, and a tray with all the things I said came out. I took the tray and walked out of my room. I took a right and once I got to the end of the rooms a living room appeared. There were two sofas with three seats parallel to each other, and a coffee table in between. I sat on the one on the left. I heard an echo behind me, like a rock hitting rock. I looked, but saw nothing. However, when I looked back at my food. All the bacon was gone. Then, I see Josh on the head of opposite side of the couch across from me with his legs on the arm eating my bacon. "Is it really so hard for you to get your own?" I asked. "Yes." he replied. "Alright then." I said. So I just grabbed my steak and bit it. Then, Rose come out in pink pajamas. "Want some bacon?" Josh asked. He held out a piece of bacon. She walked over and snatched it from his hand. "Thank you." she said. Then, she sat down on the cushion by him. They started talking but I didn't care to listen. I just kept eating my steak and drank my coke. After I finished my steak James came stumbling out. His hair was a mess, he had bags under his eyes, and he couldn't seem to walk correctly. "Dude, talk about a hangover." Josh said humorously. He ignored Josh and started walking toward me. Then, he took some of my candy and sat down next to me. "What happened to you?" I asked. "Nightmare, weird dude, eyes exploding." he said. "Sounds like a pretty epic nightmare." Josh said. "Uuuhhggg, don't you ever shut up." James growled. "No, not really." Josh responded. "Alright ladies, quit your fighting." Rose said. They both mumbled under their breath. "Ok then, I'm gonna go get ready. Chris, be ready in ten minutes." she explained. "Ok." I replied. Then, she headed off towards the rooms. "Alright, I'm gonna get some wings." I said. Then, I walked back to my room. Next, I repeated the same thing I did earlier except with wings. Then, sat was going to sit back down on the couch but Moira took my spot, and all my candy was gone. "Hey, that's my spot." I said. "Well, you left, so I sat down here." she said. "Uhhhhhggg." I moaned and sat down beside her. "Okay, these are my wings. Mine." I said. Next, I started eating them. By the time I got down to half, Rose was motioning me over to her. "Are you ready?" she asked. "Sure. Now, no eating my wings.." I said, because when I looked over my wings were already gone. "Jeez, you people are savages." I said. "What do you mean, you people!" Moira yelled. "You know what I mean you people!" I yelled back. "Alright then, lets head out." Rose said. "Okay." I replied.

**The Beach-**

**Chris: **"Why are we at the beach?" I asked. "Because your blade is dull." Rose replied. So I went to touch my T-scythe. "Don't do that, I ment I was training you to use your scythe." She said before I could touch it. Rose let out a sigh. "What am I going to do with you?" she said while nodding her head left and right. "Now, since your scythe has a paralyzing touch, you must be very careful not to paralyze people around you." I just stood there completely lost. "That means your friends, DON'T HIT YOUR FRIENDS!" she explained, I could tell she was irritated. Suddenly, Josh, Moira, Naven, and James all appeared around me. "Whoa, why are you guys here?" I asked. Then, Naven walks up and punches me in the shoulder. "Ow, what did I do?" I questioned. Then, Rose says,"Stop being irritating. Besides they aren't real. They are just illusions," "Alright then," I reply. Rose inhales then exhales. Suddenly, about five of those ninja-like guys we first encountered appeared around me. I look around and feel a dull pain on the back of my head. "Ow," I complain, "You aren't very battle proficient are you?" Rose asks. I nod no. "Well pain is the best teacher, so hop to it!" She ordered. Then, two ninjas on opposite sides of me swing at me. I just swing my scythe to the left like a baseball bat and end up having my scythe catch fake Josh during the swing. Slamming his lifeless decoy against the ninja and knocking them both aside. Then, I feel the dull pain on the back of my head again. "Ow, could you get these guys to stop hitting me?" I ask. "Pfft, no way, but..." she starts. All of a sudden, James, Josh, Moira, and Naven, and all the ninjas disappeared. Then, Rose stepped about five feet in front of me. Now, she put her fists up like a boxer and bent her knees a little. "Now, lets work on your reflexes," Rose said with an edge. The next thing I know she throws a left jab at me. It was so fast I couldn't register it fast enough and got a nice knuckle sandwich to the face. It stunned me and knocked me off balance, but i stayed up. "Ouch, I think I'd prefer the ninjas," I complain. "Well to bad, besides this will improve your reflexes faster," she replied. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. "Well this sucks..." I was saying, but then I feel a fist uppercut me right on the chin. This sent me flying back and I landed on my back. "Never take your attention off an opponent," Rose instructed. "Okay, I think I've got this," I said. I got back up and readied myself.

**1 Hour Later-**

**Chris: **She throws a left jab and I dodge left. Then, she uses a right hook and I duck to counter jab. She backs up and grabs my arm in the process. The next thing I know she tugs on my arm and I go flying toward her. Next, she catches me with her shoulder and flips me. However, I land on my feet. Then, I jab my elbow back. She lets go of my arm and moves back, dodging my elbow. I turn around to face her. Then, we just stood there. While I was gasping for air, she just stood there, calm and collected. "How are you not tir..." I was saying, until she interrupted me with a punch to the gut. "Nice try, but at least now you have basic combat skills," she said. "Cool," I reply in pain. Then, she took a step back, and all of the ninjas and my friends appeared around me. "Now, lets try this again," Rose said unenthusiastically.

**1 Hour Later-**

**Chris****:**"And here I thought you would do better," Rose stated. "It's harder than it looks," I complained. "Again, too bad. Now get ready," She replied. Then, all the lifeless bodies around me disappeared and reappeared in a puff of smoke. All of a sudden, I got a good idea (which doesn't happen often). "Go!" Rose yelled. "Guys, get back and push the ninjas!" I yell. Then, the clones of my friends jump back and shove the ninjas forward. I crouch and twist right, readying my attack. Once all five of the ninja guys formed a circle around me, I just swung in a circle and kept spinning round-and-round. I spun for about five seconds before I got dizzy. I looked around to see that all the ninjas had slash marks across their armor. Then, they fell to the ground paralyzed. "Finally, I've been waiting for you to figure out communication!"Rose yelled, a little relieved. "I was busy thinking about food, how am I supposed to know," I complained. "Ugghh, you know what, I'm skipping the clothes shopping, we are going straight to paralysis breath," she said with irritation. I just looked at her in confusion. "You know that bad smell, its not just your bad breath, its a paralyzing gas," she explained. "Oooooooh, that makes sense. I guess," I said in an uncaring tone. She simply shook her head. Then, made two ninjas appear facing away from me. "Now, lets test your ability to paralyze enemies with gas," She said. "Okay, well got any beans?" I ask. "Not that gas you idiot, the paralysis gas!"She said in disgust. "Oh," I say. "Simply exhale as long as you can to release a large cloud," Rose explained. So I walked up behind the ninjas, and exhaled a nice, "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii," They both fell down flat. "That was easy," I said. Then, she just started walking away. "Uhhh, are we done?" I ask. "Yes," She replied, and just kept walking along the beach. So, I headed toward town, where the food was.

**Timesition- 3:00 p.m.**

**Chris: **It started to get a little chilly out, so I put on my hood. I finally found a restaurant. It was called, 'The Boston Bakery'. Seemed good enough. I walked in and everyone seemed to stare at me. Realizing I was holding my scythe like a walking stick, it probably freaked people out. So I tried to hide it behind my back but someone yelled, "He's back, he's back for more souls!" "What?" I say, confused. However, they all start pulling out knives and point them at me. "Uhhhh, I'm just gonna go," I say. Then, to make sure no one follows me, I take a deep breath and just let it out. One guy in a red checkered shirt with brown hair and blue jeans charged at me, breathed the gas, and fell down flat. So I headed out the door, when a piece of bread landed on my head and I caught it before it hit the ground. I looked up but there was no one there. So, I walked away and ate the bread.

**Timesition- 11:50 p.m.**

**Chris: **All day I've been walking around for food with no luck. I turn left at an intersection in the road, and that's when I saw a hooded man chasing a little boy with a scythe. "Hey!" I yell, but he ignored me. I take a deep breath and just feel strange. I swing my scythe to catch it in my hand, but during the swing a sort of black energy wave came out. It had a sort of fiery texture, but closer on the inside it got grey. The hooded person sees it and tries to dodge, but gets his arm clipped by it anyway. He falls limp to the ground and I rush toward him. When I get next to him I see the arm of his jacket has a nicely sized hole in it. However, the strange thing was, on his arm wasn't a slash mark, but a glowing purple skull. Suddenly, I hear foot steps shuffling around the building to my right. I jump over the fence next to me and look over to see. However, as soon as I get a look over the fence I get teleported away.

**Timesition- 12:00 a.m.**

**Chris: **I'm finally back to the place with food, I find everybody asleep on the couches, just sprawled out. "Uhh, did anybody see that?" I ask. "Don't bother, they won't wake up till morning, which is when we start the berserker, Naven," Steve explained.


End file.
